Face down
by chellyvs.chellDOS
Summary: Three years ago, Cara Lee, supposed daughter of Chell Lee, Was kidnapped by Aperture Laboratories' rougue AI's. now she's turning seventeen, no Mother, no Wheatley, only the she-devil AI That Created her. The sequel to The Revenge. will not be a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Sorry I was late! This is finally out! I'm excited, aren't you people? If you haven't read "The Revenge" yet, you are in the wrong place. This is the sequel to that story if you want to read the first one, here's the link: s/8188108/1/The_revenge . I could see this also as a movie. If fidofia or ASHPoD67 are reading this, thanks for reviewing! I wouldn't be writing this story without your critique (found that word in the dictionary the other day!). If you liked book 1, then you will LOVE book 2! so here we are, Book 2, "Face Down" enjoy!  
**

Cara didn't know what GLaDOS's definition of "fun" was, but it apparently, it wasn't the past three years. GLaDOS looked as I she had won the lottery, on_ top _of winning a presidential election. GLaDOS just stood there for several minutes in pure and utter bliss. almost like life has paused. But it was short lived.

Because, when it was over, something knocked her out.

Cold.

When Cara woke, she was back in the old dorm room she was living in for the past three years.

Like a bitter-sweet home.

But nothing would be home to her anymore. Not if _they _weren't around.

A familiar voice came to the speakers, "Finally You're awake!" She said.

Cara sat up, Her gaze was stern, She looked at the camera.

The voice continued, "Now, you missed a couple of things while you were out."

Cara knew it was GLaDOS, but something was different, her voice, it sounded more auto-tuned.

"First of all, I have switched body's again. I am now back in The body I was designed for."

That meant, GLaDOS was back in her chassis. Which wasn't a surprise, She didn't have any further use for it.

"The other thing is, you've been in cyro-sleep.".

Cara's eyes widened.

"For two months.".

"Why didn't you kill me?" Asked Cara, Her voice was raspy from not using it.

"Did you _really _think that I would destroy the thing that I created? I wouldn't _intentionally _throw away _sixteen years _of vital research."

_True,_ Cara thought, _That would mean that, I'm staying here forever, not as a test subject. But as... Her daughter. Somewhat._

Cara gritted her teeth.

She got off of the bed, and walked out of the room to the bathroom.

Cara looked in the mirror. She was a complete mess, tear stains were on her cheeks, her black hair was tangled and unhealthy, she still wearing the hospital gown from the surgery. Cara looked at the ingery that she obtained from the deadly Nero-toxin.

It was a a long gash in the middle of her chest, covered with stitches.

She sighed,"Did I really think that I was going to die?" Cara laughed at herself, "I really wasn't thinking there. I am really stupid.".

Days went by slowly for her. nothing to do but eat, sleep, and shower. She would only do those things because if she didn't, there would be nothing for her to live for anymore. GLaDOS noticed the lack of life in Cara spirit, so she was going to surprise her with something.

"Hey Cara," She said through the speakers, "I know you've been a little down since the Moron left." Cara looked away from the camera at the thought of him, "So I got a surprise for you."

Cara jumped at the word "Surprise" the light filled her eyes again.

Her thoughts where swimming,_ What surprise? Did she get him back? Will she let me out of this room? _One thought was bigger that the others.

_Is she letting me go?_

Cara heard someone talking outside of her door. It was actually more like five different voices.

**_Oh! What's that? What are we doing? Is she in that room?_**

**_Why __can't__ I go back to space? Space was niiiiiiice._**

**_Rick! Anger said my facts aren't true!_**

**_Serves you right for telling lies._**

**_QUIET! We missed boss lady's Que!_**

The door swung open. Cara's eyes widened, hoping it was Wheatley.

But it wasn't.

There were five people at the door.

They were _all _sixteen year-olds.

The only girl was the first to step forward, She was sandy blonde, with yellow eyes.

_Yellow _eyes?

"Hi!" She said "Are you Cara? I'm Curie! that's shot for Curiosity Core! Did you know that? I didn't until Boss lady told me!" Curie looked at the mess that Cara was, "Eewwwwww! What happened to you?" She grabbed Cara's wrist, "Come on let's fix you up!".

Curie was dragging her to the bathroom, Cara was mouthing out words to the others.

_Help me!_

They were laughing to hard to notice.

After about fifteen minutes, Cara came out, Almost completely transformed.

She looked almost normal.

and for the the first time in a long time, she smiled, "I look normal! Thank you, Curie!". Curie laughed, "Come on! Let's go!" She said.

They walked out of the room, and even though Cara didn't know where they were going, she didn't care.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0_

_Phase one completed_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been only minutes since Cara left her dorm. And She still didn't know their names. All except for Curie. "So," Cara said, "Do you guys have names?".

The guy with brown hair and green eyes answered first, "Name's Rick, The Grump with red eye's over there ins Anger, the guy over near Curie is Knowl, and the small one running like a lunatic, He say's for us to call him spacey." He said without looking at Cara. The He finally turned to her.

"and I must say, you're beautiful." He flirted.

Cara blushed and smiled, but it soon faded, She could practically hear Wheatley say _Man alive, you are beautiful!_

Cara frowned, "Hey, What's wrong? Was it something I said? I'm sorry!" Rick fussed. Cara woke from her sadness trance, "No, no, It's fine! I was just miss someone, that's all!" She said.

Rick calmed down. "So, where are we going anyway?" Cara asked.

"We are going to get something we are _sure _you haven't had in years!" Curie came to a large room.

The same room from when she was thirteen. Cara could still feel how scared she was in that blue sundress. It had only been four years since it happened? For her it seemed almost an eternity. The table was still in the middle. There was only a Small picture on it. Cara picked it up. It was an old picture of GLaDOS, Wheatley,and herself. when she was fourteen. She hadn't seen the photo since the day it was taken.

She looked at it war a long time, it was a simple photo, just three people smiling and laughing. Now she knows that one of those smiles were fake. And it wasn't herself. "Thanks." Cara said.

Cara felt as if she was about to cry. Curie felt it too, " You really miss him, don't you?" She said.

Cara tried to fake a smile, "Yeah, but I don't worry too much. It was my choice to save his life in the first place. I rest easy knowing that he's alive. same with my mom."

Cara spent the Next few days with the five. It would usually have Rick flirting with her, and Curie would ask twenty questions. Spacey and Anger wouldn't talk much.

But one day, Anger finally reached out.

Cara was In her room, alone. When someone knocked on the door, "It's me." He said at the door.  
Cara opened the door. The humanized Anger Core was standing there She hadn't really looked at him before then, but now She knew what he looked like.

He has semi-long black hair, tan skin, and red eyes.  
"Hey,"he said.

"Hi Anger!" Cara smiled, "Whatdoya need?"

He looked away, Anger seemed nervous, "I was... kinda wondering... if you wanted to.. maybe-"  
"Yes?"

"If you wanted to hang out sometime?"


	3. AN: Apologies and making-it-up-to's

**Hey Portal luvvas! **

**Look, I'm trying the best I can juggling school, my black butler fanfic, and this. But I've been working on the chapter 3, I'm not done with it but I'm going to make It up to you, I going to make a Q and A with all the characters from both of the stories. so review with any questions you have for the characters, including chell GLaDOS, Wheatley, and all the others! **

**Please review for this to happen, especially my regular readers, *cough* ASHPoD.**

**And once again, thanks for choosing to read my story and sticking with it.**

**With great gratitude,**

**- 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is not chapter 3!**

**HEYYA! and welcome to the first review response! I know I said that it was going to be a Q and A, but no one is sending any Q's. so I'll just Do a review response!**

** First I am going to have a little help from my characters from my story, not all of them belong to me**

**Alright introducing Cara, Chell, GLaDOS, Wheatley, Curie, Spacey, Anger, Knowl, Atlas, and P-body!**

***All walk out from nowhere***

**Wheatley: Hey people!**

***loud applause***

**Alright! lets get to the reviews! First, the reviews from the revenge!**

**From ASHPoD67 ...  
**

_**Ooh I like this! Especially the evil Wheatley part. Please keep writing! I will await the next chapter... Soon... Soon... MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!**_

**Me: I guess we have an Evil Wheatley fan!**

**Wheatley: Thanks! *flexing his muscles* I try.**

**Me: thank you for the review, I was trying to lead on that Wheatley was the bad guy, so people wouldn't suspect GLaDOS!**

**Alright! next review! **

**From ASHPoD67 (I love regulars!)...**

_**Hmm... I really like this concept, but they are really out of character. GLaDOS isn't nice. And that's actually not her fault. She cannot turn nice at all, given the fact she is corrupted. Unless when she got in the body it got rid of her corruption, it doesn't make sense. Or, maybe that's just how they are reeling her in to like it. I don't know, but it is a great story and update soon!**_

**Me:that is an excellent observation! I was only leading on that she was nice so she wouldn't be suspected until I gave it out. **

**GLaDOS: Hey! I can be nice! What did I ever do to you guys?!**

**Chell: you tried to kill me on more than one occasion!**

**Wheatley: You forced me to hurt my love!**

**Cara: You almost killed me with Nero toxin!**

**GLaDOS: I get your point now.**

**Next review is from our regular, ASHPoD67...**

_**Ahh... There's the GLaDOS I know and love!**_

_**GLaDOS: What?**_

_**Nothing! Anyway, I like this story more that you put some character in GLaDOS, so I will be awaiting the next chapter**_!

**GLaDOS: I HAVE A FAN! THIS IS SO EXCITING! SEE GUYS! EVEN THE BAD GUYS HAVE FANS!**

**Next Review! **

**From spiderwriters:**

_**Its got a good plot. I haven't seen one quite like this so yay originality! Its a bit rough though there are some tense errors and a missing word here in there but still readable. Despite the erros here and there you have yourself one author following your story. This is a good piece so keep it up. Oh and bonus points for the Labyrinth reference.**_

**Me: Thank you! My sister was watching Labrynth when I was writing that chapter. And I've had that line stuck in my head since I first saw it!**

**GLaDOS: I really liked that chapter.**

**Wheatley: I Didn't! but I have to admit, It was pretty fun to do!**

**Cara: I agree.**

**Next review is from ASHPoD67...**

_**Ah yes, the good ol' Stockholm Syndrome! Definition: When a person falls in love with their kidnapper! I really like stories that involve Stockholm Syndrome, it's not that common. I shall read more of the story right now!**_

**Cara: In truth, It wasn't stockholm syndrome. i was really in love!**

**Me: Nothing much is said**

**Next!**

**From ASHPoD67...**

**_Ah... This story is getting more interesting by the chapter! Where did Chell get that frying pan? Oh well. Just watch on your capitals and grammar and you'll be good!_  
**

**Chell: I had gotten the frying pan from the first chapter. Remember?**

**Alright! next review!**

**From luna-404**

**_Very well written, a few typos and needs a little bit more detail but over all it had me reading till the end filled with excitement! Can't wait to read the next chapter!_**

** Me: Thanks! I put alot of thought to this series!**

**All: Hey!**

**Me: We ALL put alot of thought into this.**

**Next! From ASHPoD67...**

**_Very good, misspellings here and there. But, do not use age as an excuse! How old do you think I am due to my writing? 15? Nope. 12. Never use age as an excuse, for misspellings. Of course, the only main messups are your capitolization. So keep up on that!_**  
**_Anyway, this story is great and please review!_**

** Next is from ASHPoD67...**

**_Another great chapter. Not many misspellings, but you need to work on your capitalization. Remember, capitol every beginning of each sentence. Capitol at the beginning of every dialogue, and capitol for each name. Just work on that, and this story will be like, twice as good. Question. Who leaves their frying pan at the door? Pfft... I thought Chell was smart._**  
**_Anyway, this story is great, and update soon!_**

**Me: Thanks for the tip! I'll try to remember that!**

**Chell: Hey! It's not my fault! I had too many things on my mind! Like finally seeing my daughter again! And being sided with the moron!**

**Wheatley: Ey! Don't call me a moron! I'm not THAT stupid!**

**GLaDOS: Ppff! Says the guy that was created to make me stupid!**

**Wheatley: Could everyone stop picking on me!**

**Me: Okay! Okay! Let's move on!**

**Next is from fidofia...**

**_Nice chapter. Less misspellings than the other chapters. Oooh suspense! I'm on the edge of my beanbag :P._**

**Me: Yay! thanks for noticing! I love it when fans notice My corrections!**

**Next! from a guest!**

_**This is amazing**_

**Me: Thanks! **

**GLaDOS: We try our best to get that reaction!**

**Chell: We didn't really think about the idea, just Cara and Meg.**

**Me: Don't say my name!**

**Chell: It's not like I'm saying your last name, or your exact coordinates!**

**GLaDOS: I'm surprised you actually knew that word!**

**Chell: I'm not the moron here!**

**Wheatley: again with the moron thing!**

**Me: Cut the chit-chat!**

**Next, two reviews from TaDOS1905**

_**Just curious as to how Chell the fryingpan in the first place...**_

**then **

**_HOW LONG TILL FACE DOWN!_  
**

**Me: First LOVE your name!**

**Chell: I second that!**

**Wheatley: I third that!**

**GLaDOS: I'm indifferent about it...**

**Cara: I fourth that!**

**GlaDOS: AW! come on Cara! What did I do to you?!**

**Cara: need I answer that? we already went over this!**

**Me: Alright! We have finished with "the Revenge"'s reviews! on with "Face Down"'s Reviews!**

**from sharpienation  
**

_**Oh dear. Please do post more**_

BTW I very much enjoyed the last story.

**Me:Aw, shucks! Thank you! And don't worry, we'll update soon!**

**Next from ASHPoD67...**

_***Reads* Great Chapter! A little shortish, at least it seemed, but still very good. Don't know why GLaDOS would suddenly be nice, but meh. And why do I get the feeling next chapter will have Rick hitting on Cara?**_

Anyway, this is a great story and please update soon!+

**Me: Thankya! **

**Rick: Yep! that was correct!**

**Anger: you touch her I kill you!**

**Wheatley: Both of you! stop it!**

**Cara: thank you, Wheatley.**

**Wheatley: anyways! I had her first!**

**Chell: Your wrong about that! That was me.**

**GLaDOS: I had her first, i was the one who cloned her!**

**Me: yes, but I thought of her and created her.**

**Cara: Oh, brother...**

**Me: I thank all of you for reading this. and hopefully it will give me more ideas if you review some! If I get inspired by one of your reviews, I'll give you credit! Thats it for now! and remember, when life gives you lemons...**

**All: DON'T MAKE LEMONADE!**


End file.
